A Doctor, A Harry, and An Angel
by ToBeDet
Summary: Harry is pushed through the Veil, on the other side he meets an angel, and then a Doctor. Doctor/Harry slash.


A Doctor, A Harry, and An Angel

Authors Note: This began as an Inception crossover, but then the angel popped up and I was like… ok. I decided to write two different fics with the same beginning but one is a Dr. Who crossover and the other is Inception crossover. Thus there are (or will be, in the future) two fics that start almost exactly the same.

P.S. If you find any mistakes please point them out so I can fix, for I have no beta.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the world.

* * *

Harry hated this world. He hated the stupid people and he hated his stupid job but what he hated most was the lack of magic. It was so frustrating that he came from a place where he was so powerful, he could do amazing things and now here he was stuck in a dull magicless world working a menial job at a cafe to pay he rent. What was even worse that this new crappy world and even worse than his inability to do magic was the fact that he was still the Master of Death here. No matter how many times he tried to off himself he kept coming back to life. He just wanted some peace, was that too much to ask?

They had thrown him threw the Veil only hours after having defeated Voldemort. They had pulled him from his bed in the infirmary and he was still exhausted when they claimed him a danger to great to allow in their community and too much a danger to let roam free so the ministry decided the Veil was the only solution.

He still suffered the feelings of betrayal that he felt when his friends did nothing to stop them from taking him that night. They had all been recovering in the infirmary and had initially been quite angry at being disturbed but the aurors presented a mandate on parchment from the minister himself and they had fallen in line like the sheep that all wizards and witches were trained to be. Ron even had the gull to wave goodbye to him as he was hulled away in the flimsy hospital pajamas.

He had been so sure that the Veil would mean his end. He thought that he might finally get to meet his parents, he would be with Sirius and Remus again, and they would all have fun playing pranks in the afterlife.

Instead he found himself waking up in the basement of an abandoned building. The cold was what woke him and he found himself shivering as he observed that he was lying on dirty concrete surrounded by what appeared to be blood. He looked down and found that his clothes had vanished and he too was covered in blood, although he couldn't feel any injuries. He did what any normal person would do in that situation and freaked out. After he had woken up the third time, having passed out again and again after always waking up and seeing the blood and the situation he was in, he decided he need to think rationally.

Shakily he stood and on uneven footing he walked toward the only object in the room. Removing the white sheet he found a statue of an angel staring at him, its arms outstretched and its face twisted into a grimace. He ignored the statue and wrapped the blanket around himself, luckily it was big enough to cover all of him twice round. He moved from the angel towards the stairs, noticing that it was lucky that the basement he was in had windows and that it was sunny enough outside for him to be able to see around him. He also noticed that even without his glasses he was able to see everything clearly.

He didn't see the angel though, and before he realized, it had him within its arms and seem to be concentrating on something but nothing was happening. The angel hugged Harry to itself tighter, cracking his ribs and digging its marbled fingers into his skin causing rivulets of blood to flow. When nothing happened for another minute the angel became scared and sprang from Harry, allowing him to start breathing again.

"What the hell!" Harry tried to scream but it came out as a whisper, unable to gather enough air into his crushed lungs to do much else.

"Is not human." The angel rasped in a deep and deadly voice.

Harry just continued to stare and pant, trying to get enough air into his lungs.

"What is?" The marble angel demanded taking another step back.

"I am human, what the hell are you. What were you trying to do to me?"

"The energy, not accessible to feed from." The angel showed no emotion but Harry got the feeling that it was angry.

"What the HELL!" Harry was pissed. He had woken, naked and covered in blood, in a strange warehouse, and then a statue tries to feed from him. He figured that enough was enough and spun on his heel focusing on Grimmauld Place. He ended up just turning in a circle and staring again at the angel. He couldn't apparate.

"Shit!" He spun again, focusing all his might but he still ended up staring at the angel.

The angle which had moved in the blink of an eye to stand directly in front of him once more demanding "What is?"

"I am Harry. I am a wizard. I am human." Harry figured that it would be better not to try and piss of this creature anymore than it already was. He looked down, expecting to see himself still bleeding to find flawless skin. His hand shot to his chest where his ribs no longer hurt.

The angel noticed that its prey, or was it prey, had healed itself and reached out touching a cold marble finger to the prey's check trying again to feed from the energy that should be there. The energy that the being used to heal.

"Nothing" The angel was sure that this being was no human. In fact the angel was sure that this being was unlike anything it had ever seen before.

"Ok, can you please not touch me?" The angel removed its appendage from Harry's face.

"No energy comes from, tell why." The angel was now curious. No beings that it had met could function without giving off energy and yet this being appeared to be doing so.

"I have no bloody idea, but I think that I am going to leave now." Harry noticed that the basement that there were in had begun to get darker, indicating that the sun was setting and he really wanted to find some close and figure out where the hell he was and what the hell was going on. He moved back from the statue carefully facing it all the while as he made his way towards the metal staircase along one of the walls. His feet were frozen from contact with the cold cement floor and his body was shaking violently.

The angel had no intentions of letting the being in front of it leave without giving it answers.

Harry tripped over his sheet and fell onto the concrete hitting his head with a loud smack on the first step. He was unlucky as this blow was enough to actually kill a human and the angel watched on as the being was dead and then alive again, the wound on his head closing as if nothing had happened.

"Immortal" The angel gasped, suddenly much softer than it had been. It relaxed its face into a smirk, happy to understand the being.

Harry gasped. "I died." It was at this moment that he remembered the Deathly Hallows. "I guess the stories were true."

The angel moved forward and with no gentleness at all grabbed one of Harry's arms and pulled him to his feet.

Trying to adopt the immortals way of speaking "I will follow you. You made free but are not food so I must repay debt." Because the angel was unable to feed from the immortal it must be an Equal or Greater, thus the angel thought that it might behoove it to try and gain favor. Perhaps this being had the power to damage the angel and the angel would like to stay alive for as long as possible.

Harry rubbed at the deep purple bruise on his upper arm where the angel had grabbed him. The bruise was already fading, but this didn't lessen the pain at all.

"This day is getting worse and worse." But he made no objection as the angel followed him silently up the stairs and around as he searched the building for anything useful. It was even darker outside now so Harry was having trouble seeing.

He eventually stumbled into what used to be the office of the warehouse. There he found that not everything had been taken when the previous owners had left. There was a torn office chair and a desk, but most pleasingly there was a badly worn couch against the side wall. He moved over to it and curled up into a tight ball inside his blanket, resting on his side atop the couch.

He woke up the next morning to see the angle standing in the exact same location as the night before. Apparently weird violent angel statues don't feel the need to rest at all, because it was still standing a couple feet away, apparently having watched Harry all night.

"Well that's not creepy." Harry murmured sarcastically.

He stood up, carefully wrapping the sheet around himself again, noticing that the previously off-white sheet had been stained in the blood that had been on him and was now dried to his skin. He probably looked like the victim of some awful tragedy.

"I can use this" He thought aloud. If he could find people they might take pity on him and get him to a hospital where he could get food and figure out what he was going to do.

He moved towards the exit, noticing that the angel was still following him like a creepy stalker.

"Look, people are going to notice a statue moving around and they are probably not going to react kindly to you." He told the angel.

"I hide, but I follow?" The angel was not going to let this creature escape it, it decided that the immortal was interesting, he didn't seem to fear it anymore and the angel was unused to other beings not being afraid.

"Do whatever you want mate." Harry had so many shocks in the past 24 hours that he was beyond caring at this point.

Upon exiting the warehouse, Harry noted that he was in an industrial district, with other warehouses lining the streets and people in dirty clothes and hard hats milling about across the street. He had slept longer than he realized, not that it mattered, but they appeared to be eating their lunches. He stumbled towards them, not having to fake this as his feet had gone numb from the cold.

The workers were quick to notice the teen wrapped in the bloody sheet, crying out in surprise, dropping their food, and a few running to get help while others running towards him. They managed to get him across the street and had him sit down on the curb, one of them lending him his enormous jacket as they waited for medical help to arrive. They tried to ask him questions, but Harry refused to answer, staring off into the distance like he was all there.

Harry was relieved that they all spoke with London accents, meaning he was still probably in the same place geographically as he had been. He was working on a theory that he didn't like, that would have the Veil as a gateway to an alternate universe, one without magic. He didn't much like this theory but it would explain a lot.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the angel on the roof of one of the buildings. It was apparently serious about following him as it had yet to let him out of its sight.

An ambulance arrived but Harry barely took notice as they placed him on a stretcher and into the vehicle.

The medics were astonished when they could find nothing physically wrong with the boy. He had probably been malnourished but had no wounds or bruises. There was no physical reason why he should be so unresponsive, but judging from the amount of blood on the sheets there was a good possibly that he had experienced someone's death.

A police investigation was immediately launched but nothing ever came of it. They found that the blood on the sheets was not in their database, not thinking to test it against the boy given he had no wounds, and the blood was too fresh for wounds to have had time to heal. They searched the warehouse where it was reported that the boy had come from and found the pool of blood in the basement as well as on the couch in the office and imagined that someone had left him there hopping he would die but the boy had been more resilient then they knew.

For his part, when questioned about anything, Harry played the part of the amnesiac.

"I can't remember" and "I don't know" becoming his catchphrases. The doctors told the police that the shock of whatever ordeal he had been through had caused him to put a mental block on his memories. They were unsure if he would ever get his memories back, but given he had "forgotten" all personal memories about his life not just whatever incident he had gone through, it was unlikely.

The hospital had no choice but to release him, what with him being physically fine. After a week in the hospital with the police trying to find anyone with connections to him, they gave up and sent him to an orphanage, assuming him to be around 15 instead of his real age of 17 because of small stature. He left the orphanage the same night he arrived, using skills learned from the Dursley's to silently sneak out a window and shuffle down a drainpipe.

When he reached the ground he took off, running as far down the road as he could stand before turning into an alley off the side. The angle watched from the rooftops. The angel touching a couple thugs that tried to follow him, making them disappear. Harry assumed that this is what the angel had tried to do to him when he first arrived and he was glad it hadn't worked on him. He thought that the guys were likely dead, the angel having killed them as a type of food and then somehow erased the bodies. Harry didn't really care; those men would have done much worse had they caught him.

The first night he slept in that ally, lucky for the clothes provided by the orphanage as they were worn but sturdy and they had provided him with both shoes and a coat. It was late fall so Harry still woke shivering but he quickly shook himself out and moved on.

Stealing breakfast and some hair dye from a small convince store he passed, he moved into a public park. After finishing the pilfered sandwich he walked along until he came upon a public library. He went in and used their facilities to dye his hair a dirty blond color, the bleach from the dye stinging his eyes as he made sure to also color his eyebrows.

Harry decided that he should probably get as far from his point of origin as possible, so he walked as far as possible, sleeping in trees in parks so as not to be picked up for vagrancy. He stole food and water from stores, utilizing his ability to be almost invisible. The angel had been very helpful so far, never speaking to him again since the first time they met, but killing and doing whatever it did with people's bodies whenever they noticed and tried to attack Harry. Not that Harry gave many people the chance to notice him, but the there were a couple of time that it was unavoidable.

One time in particular Harry was woken from where he had been sleeping in a massive Oak on the edge of a children's playground to see a drug deal go wrong, ending in the shooting of a heavily tattooed man and startling Harry enough for him to fall from his spot. The two other men there and the shooter had begun advancing on him when the angel fell out of its own tree in front of them and touched them. Harry gathered his pack of belongings and ran as fast as possible from there, not wanting to be caught when the police showed up, assuming correctly that someone must have heard the gunshot and called the authorities.

By the fifth day of running and hiding and sleeping in trees, Harry was exhausted and figured that he was far enough. He happened upon an empty dilapidated house that had a red condemned sign across the door.

He decided to use this as a base camp for a while, sneaking in and out through a broken window in the bathroom. The angel apparently approved of this settling down as it appeared that first day in his bedroom and refused to leave again.

He managed to get a job working the counter at a local coffee shop by using a story about his parents wanting him to be more responsible. The manager agreed to hire the supposedly underage worker, not seeing anything suspicious about the seemingly innocent and upbeat blond boy. Due to his status as "underage" the manager paid Harry in cash, not wanting to get in trouble with the law for hiring a minor.

Harry wore clothes that had been a lucky find, the previous owner of his new house having left a bunch of their unwanted stuff behind, the house was condemned because of a problem with the foundation but Harry figured that being unable to die he wasn't in any danger staying there.

Having only left things that they didn't want, the previous owner's clothes were all in quite a bad state. Apparently the person who had lived there was an old guy, judging from the amount of sweater vests and moth balls. He actually suspected that the old man died in the house and to save on expense someone had sold all the good stuff left behind by the poor sod and left the rest, having the building declared condemned so as to not have to spend time or money fixing it up to sell.

He was glad that there was a 24 hour laundry nearby as when he first discovered the cloths they smelled like talcum powder and old man so he refused to put anything on until they had been washed and this was the first thing he did after discovering the house, using money he had risked pick-pocketing for.

Harry found himself labeled as "that weird kid" from the locals, wearing pleated old man trousers at least two sizes two big held up with suspenders along with stained white t-shirts under sweater vests.

He made a point not to get close to anyone but not to be suspicious about it. He acted friendly with everyone and was able to talk circles around anyone who tried to pry into his life.

He was a reliable worker and his boss thought he was adorable, often giving him free pastries to take "home to your parents."

Harry hated his job. He hated coffee and he hated people who bought coffee. He hated his life. He hated the stupid angel who refused to do anything more than stare at him every moment of every day. Even now he could see it on the rooftop across the street, watching him.

He tried several times to kill himself permanently. The first was at the house, with some pills from the old guy's cabinet. The second was the traditional slitting of the wrists in the bathtub. The third was hanging (which the angel had to cut him down from as he kept waking up and dieing over and over). By the sixth he accepted that he was only causing himself pain and gave in to this terrible life. He had also accepted that magic didn't exist here, unable to do any form of it, even accidental which he had been very good at in his universe.

He had been doing his job for six months and he was sure that he was going insane. He had nothing to do outside of his job and the angel was freaky, never talking and being all around bad company, but he was used to it by now.

In a truly desperate bid for entertainment he began to ask the stuck up university students that came in about their studies. One girl in particular seemed to find him adorable and agreed to lend him her old school texts.

It was in these books that he finally found escape. He could read about Napoleon or subatomic distillation and be transported away from his shitty life for a short time. He soon was holding discussions with the stuck up students, passionately debating them at a level rivaling any of their professors and therefore scaring a fair bit of them while a few even asked for tutoring.

It was during one of the more lively discussions about ethics with a student named Tony, who he was pretty sure was a sociopath, when he saw the Doctor for the first time.

The doctor was running. But this, Harry would soon come to find was perfectly normal. The doctor was running from what appeared to be, a ferocious and fearsome pack of poodles.

Harry, along with the few other people in the café stared as a strange man wearing a bowtie ran right past the shop followed by angry yapping dogs.

It was only hours after the poodle incident that Harry met the Doctor in person. The man walked into the café and asked for tea. It was right before closing and Harry was the only person there.

Harry fixed the man his tea, after giving the man his change, and took it to where the man had sat with his back to the front window of the shop.

"Come here often?"

"I work here so… yes." Harry looked at the crazy man and tilted his head, noticing that the angel across the roof had perked up and was scowling like Harry had never before seen it do, at the man's back.

"Why were you running from those dogs earlier?"

"You saw that?" Harry nodded "I angered their leader."

This didn't really explain anything but Harry figured that the guy didn't want to tell him what really happened.

"Hmmm" Harry hummed and then turned to walk back to his position behind the counter.

"Why don't you sit with me a while?" the man was certainly trying to be charming, and as there was nobody in the shop or indeed nobody even outside at the moment, Harry noticed suspiciously, Harry nodded and stiffly turned back and took a seat across from the guy so that he could still see out the giant front window.

"Aren't you a little young to be working?"

Harry scoffed "Isn't that a little none of you business?"

"My you are an abrasive one" the man paused, "I never did introduce myself did I? No, well I'm the Doctor." The Doctor held his out for Harry to shake.

Harry turned his head and sighed.

After realizing that he looked a little foolish the Doctor lowered his hand back to his cup, lifting it and taking a sip.

"And you are…?" The Doctor prompted.

"Harry" he stated, annoyed.

"Hello then Harry, would you mind telling me why there is an angel following you around?"

Harry was surprised but hid it well, eyes barely widening "You noticed it?"

"Yep, see I was running from those poodles earlier when I noticed a white statue atop the roof of the building over there," and here the Doctor pointed his thumb behind him at the building across the street "so when I finally lost those evil yippy dogs, I came back. I've been sitting on a bench out there for a couple hours now, watching that angel watching something in here. When there was no one in here left but you and the angel was still watching I realized that it was you. The angel has been watching you all afternoon."

The Doctor paused and looked intently at Harry who was watching him wearily "And judging by your reaction to this news you know all about it, I would even guess that the angel has been watching you for a lot longer than just an afternoon."

"So?"

The Doctor choked on his tea, which he a victoriously taken a sip of, after his big reveal.

"SO? That's all you've got to say for yourself is so?!" Harry bit back a laugh as the Doctor's voice went higher and higher.

"Yeah, so what? So what the angel's been watching me for a while?" Harry was defensive, the angel might not be the best company but it did protect him from things that could, well they couldn't really kill him, but there were a couple people the angel had erased who would have caused Harry some trouble. Harry felt the desire to protect the angel from this 'Doctor' in front of him.

"Harry," the doctor's voice was hard "angels are dangerous, you must not let it touch you. I will help you get rid of it but remember, you must not let it touch you."

Harry did laugh now. "The angel would never harm me."

Harry felt that it was probably not a good idea to mention that the angel had touched him already and he was fine, given that the man already knew that the angel could kill people and erase their bodies with a singe finger.

"How about your family, your parents, you don't want the angel to harm them do you?" The Doctor was worried; the teen didn't understand how dangerous the angle could be.

"Look mate, the angel has been following me for 6 months now and nothing bad has happened, so cool your jets." Harry was pleased he finally got to use that phrase.

"Cool your jets?" the Doctor asked himself, before moving on "Harry, the angel is dangerous, it…"

Harry cut him off before he could finish "How, how is the angel dangerous? All it does is watch me, all day every day, it just watches me."

The Doctor was puzzled; watching one human for 6 months was very out of character for the angels. He honestly couldn't see any reason why the angel would stalk a human for that length of time. The Doctor looked harder at the teen in front of him, perhaps this human was different?

The teen was wearing hideous tan pants, held up with black bracers that were slung over a worn maroon sweater vest which was worn over an off-white T-shirt.

The boy had the brightest green eyes the Doctor had seen, with obviously dyed blond hair which was originally black judging from the roots, and perfect pale pink lips. His face was angular and he was dangerously skinny.

The teen didn't belong, he looked like someone or something trying very hard to fit in as a human but not quite getting it right. The Doctor came to the conclusion that whatever this creature was, it wasn't human.

Harry observed the Doctor as the Doctor looked him over. The Doctor was an odd looking man, with a slightly large head and eyes that took slightly too long to blink. He was wearing a cool blue bowtie and a brown suit. The Doctor was cute, if you turned your head and squinted. Luckily Harry enjoyed turning his head and squinting.

"What are you?"

Harry gasped and snapped his eyes to look straight into the Doctor's.

"What the HELL!" Harry was mad, standing suddenly and knocking back his chair, eyes ablaze "What right do you have to come in here and insult my angel and then insult ME!?"

The Doctor was not expecting it to be so angry "Well it is obvious that you don't belong here, and the angel must be following you for a reason. Angels don't just follow humans around."

Harry was further incised, angry that someone could just waltz into his life and figure all this out.

"I am too human, maybe not a typical human but I was, am, completely human and I think you'd better go now!" Harry looked to where he had last seen the angel and was not too surprised to see it gone. He was surprised to see it standing at the glass door to the store staring intently at the Doctor with its angry face on.

The Doctor turned to leave before Harry could stop him and spotted the angel.

"Don't blink"

Harry burst out laughing.

With the surprise of Harry's laughter the Doctor turned his head on instinct and only remembered the angel at the last second swinging his head back to find the angel right in front of him, arms outstretched almost touching him.

"AHH!" the Doctor screamed and jumped backwards into Harry who was still laughing. The Doctor made sure to keep his eyes on the angel and asked Harry "Why doesn't it stop when you are looking?" for Harry had been looking at the angel the whole time, had seen it move towards the Doctor.

"I guess it likes me" Harry responded snidely.

"Look, whatever you are I don't care, just call off your angel!"

Harry sighed and stepped out from behind the Doctor and walked towards the angel, stroking it's face when he got close enough.

"I'm going to acquiesce to your request, but only because you are the first interesting thing to happen in 6 bloody months."

Harry turned his full attention to the angel and whispered to it "please ignore him for now, if he tries to hurt me you can just eat him, or whatever it is you do."

The angel didn't like this new development, he had grown attached to this little immortal, but it nodded and moved to stand in a corner acting causing the Doctor to gasp as it was the first time he had ever seen an angel move.

"How?"

"I have no idea" Harry admitted, turning to face the Doctor again with a curious expression "Now it is time for my questions: What are you?"

"How do you know that I am not human?"

Harry snorted.

"All right, I am a 900 year old time lord."

"Ah," Harry nodded "and what does that mean?"

Now the Doctor was really confused. He was sure that the teen in front of him wasn't human, but everyone had heard of time lords. He opened his mouth to ask what Harry was before remember what had happened the last time and decided against that line of questioning in fear of angering him and having the angel set upon him… again.

"I am an alien, like you, and like that angel over there in that corner" he said, pointing at the angel who Harry could swear was pouting at not getting to kill this crazy man.

"You're mad." Was Harry's reply.

"What? What else could we be? It's a moving angel that sends people back in time and feeds on the time energy!"

"Ah, so that's what that is."

The Doctor was taken aback "You've seen it feeding? What did you think it was doing?!"

"I just thought it was erasing the bodies or something."

The Doctor was disturbed at how nonchalant Harry was about his angel killing people.

"What? Never mind, aliens exist and they are everywhere and for some reason a lot of them want to hurt humans, or take over Earth, or the Universe. I'm the Doctor, I stop them."

"Alrighty then, we're just going to get going, nice to meet you and all that jazz." Harry began backing away from the crazy man in the bowtie.

"You don't believe me?!" The Doctor was astonished; this had to be the weirdest creature he had ever met. He was obviously not human and had a pet angel and yet refused to believe in aliens.

"Look, I believe you. Um, yes… aliens. Anyway, me and my angel are just going to… um, leave." Harry turned and slipped behind the counter, grabbing a bread knife as he did so holding it up to ward off the crazy guy who had been following him.

"Now look here, crazy bloke, you need to just turn around and walk out of this coffee hut." He made a motion to the door with the knife.

The Doctor almost smiled but managed to look contrite.

"Oh, I'm not leaving till I know what you are."

Harry seemed to realize that the Doctor wasn't making any move to harm him and decided to assume the guy wouldn't try anything given his newfound desire to figure Harry out.

"Fuck, not you too." Harry put the knife back and began to clean up so he could leave for the night, it was already 9pm and they were officially supposed to be closed.

"Ok, here's how it works, you can follow me. Don't talk too much and don't act like you're following me, actually maybe if you do someone will arrest you and I won't have this problem. Don't try and hurt me, or the angel, and don't make any trouble for me. I work every day except Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can come with, and since you seem human enough, you can sit and watch me."

"I SEEM human enough!" The Doctor squawked but Harry was already moving on.

"I bet you'll get bored and leave soon enough, though the angel has been with me for 6 months maybe I shouldn't be placing any bets."

The Doctor raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. Harry was nearly finished with his closing ritual. He locked the front door before motioning for the Doctor and angel to follow him as he went out the back, dumping the trash in the bin and using his key to lock the door. He had only been working three months when the owner had given him a key, crowning him her most responsible worker and putting him in charge of closing most nights.

Harry turned from the door and began walking, never looking to see if his two shadows were following or not. He wound his way through the city, cutting through empty parks and one abandoned building to avoid any people that might be out.

They arrived at his condemned house about 30 minutes after having left the café and Harry was exhausted. Meeting the Doctor had really screwed with his head.

The Doctor was shocked to see where the teen lived. He suspected that the creature was alone, now he was sure that this boy was squatting here on this planet. He wasn't sure why yet, but he was going to find out.

Harry entered through his broken window, still using it so as not to create suspicion from neighbors as the window was located where nobody could get a clear view. He was sure that the only reason the house was still condemned was the angel. It had killed a couple workers who had shown up as well as a city employee and a very angry real estate agent, and those were only the ones Harry knew about.

The angel and the Doctor slid through the window behind him and Harry went directly to the bedroom. Ignoring the presence of the doctor and his angel, Harry undressed and slid into his makeshift bed of an old mattress lying on the floor against one of the walls with sheets that had holes in them.

The lights didn't work as there was no electricity so Harry did all this by the light of the streetlight outside.

The Doctor spluttered as Harry undressed uncaringly in front of him. Harry's body was amazing; his weird clothes did him a disservice. Harry was almost a head shorter than the doctor, which the Doctor suspected made people assume the boy to be younger than he probably was. His body was very thin but surprisingly slightly muscled, and his skin was littered with silver scars, showing that he hadn't had a very pleasant life. The Doctor was hypnotized, staring at Harry for a good while before asking softly "where can I sleep?"

"You sleep?" Harry opened one eye, squinting at the Doctor from his position on the mattress "The angel doesn't sleep."

"Yes, well I am not like the angel."

"But you are an alien?"

"Not all aliens are alike, you know."

Harry laughed tiredly before shifting towards the wall "Come on then."

The Doctor spluttered again before removing his shoes and socks, and then carefully lying down next to the beautiful creature.

Harry watched him puzzled "I don't bite"

"Well, this is a bit improper."

"You don't look very comfortable." Harry was smiling now.

"Believe me, I'm not."

"Whatever floats your boat, mate." He responded before pulling the covers over himself and up turning so that his back was facing the Doctor, who was facing the ceiling with his hands folded over his chest above the sheets like a dead person in a coffin. Harry drifted to sleep uneasily, not used to having anyone with him but trusting that the angel, who was standing still as ever next to the bed watching them, could erase the Doctor if he tried anything.

When he woke in the morning nobody had moved an inch since the night before. The doctor actually looking dead, still asleep, and the angel standing next to them, watching Harry with a peaceful expression on its face. Harry kicked the Doctor in the shin, startling him awake, before climbing over him and out of the bed.

The Doctor was miffed at being awakened so rudely, but was soon fighting arousal as the teen climbed gracefully over him and stood up, completely at ease with his naked body.

"I'm taking a shower, come on."

The Doctor blushed but followed obediently, still stunned at the naked body in front of him.

The house still had running water for whatever reason, so Harry walked into the bathroom, taking note that it was very early based on the amount of light in the room.

"Why am I in here with you?" The Doctor questioned.

"You said you wanted to follow me, so follow me." Harry said slyly, and stepped towards the Doctor, pushing his suit jacket off, tugging his bowtie to fall to the floor as well, before unbuttoning shirt and pushing it off too. The Doctor was not expecting Harry to start undressing him and he stood frozen until he was in just his boxers before the teen.

"Eep!" He squeaked in sudden realization, jumping and the tripping over the trousers around his ankles.

Harry's reflexes kicked in and grabbed the falling man around the middle with surprising strength before the Doctor could fall back completely.

"What is your deal?" Harry didn't move away even after the Doctor had gotten his legs back in control, stepping out of his pants.

"This is really inappropriate"

"Why?"

"Because you've got to be at least 800 years younger than me and a minor!"

"Look mate, age is just a number, and judging by your freak-out, I'm more mature than you. I think you're hot, and would like for us to fuck, but I respect you and will go as slow as you want."

The Doctor snorted "I still don't think…"

Harry silenced him with a light kiss and pulled the Doctor's boxers off while guiding the stunned man into the shower with him.

Harry turned the water on, the Doctor squealing as the cold water came rushing out of the showerhead.

"Oh yeah, there is no hot water here" Harry remarked "sorry" he rubbed one hand down the Doctor's chest before leaning sideways and grabbing the shampoo bottle from the shelf. He squeezed some out into his left hand, passing it to the Doctor and rubbing the shampoo into his fake blond hair.

The Doctor smiled at the 'shampoo for color-treated hair' before copying Harry and rubbing the shampoo into his hair.

Harry was used to the cold but that didn't stop his shivering as the cold water ran over his body. The temperature penetrated him faster than it did the Doctor, because of his body weight, and his lips were slowly turning blue. He washed himself as fast as possible, rubbing himself over with a generic bar of soap before washing off the suds and watching the Doctor follow suit. When he was sure the Doctor was done he turned the knob, shutting off the water and stood staring at the Doctor's body for a second.

The Doctor was cute, he was built like someone who spent a lot of his time running. Harry spent just long enough staring to make the Doctor uncomfortable again, before remembering that he was freezing and snatched an ugly tan towel from the hook next to the shower. He wrapped it around himself before stepping out of the tub and grabbing another ugly tan towel for the Doctor from where it was hanging on the back of the door. The Doctor dried himself off, watching Harry do the same, trying to ignore his growing erection.

Harry placed his towel back on the hook and walked back into his bedroom starkers. The Doctor let him go, gathering his clothes from the bathroom floor and putting them on, willing his erection to go away.

Harry let out a secretive smile as he left the Doctor in the bathroom to take care of his little problem and walked to the pile of clothes neatly folded in the corner of his bedroom. He picked out another pair of baggy kakis and pulled them on, he never wore underwear then old tenet not having left any behind. He slipped on a holey off-white undershirt and decided that it was warm enough now to forgo the sweater vest so he added the black bracers to hold up the baggy pants and sat down to pull on the thick black socks.

This is where the Doctor found him and watched silently as Harry quickly added black converse, which were something he had to purchase himself as the previous occupant had ridiculously small feet, before heading out of the room. The angel had silently been watching them, having given them alone time when they showered, but was now following Harry and him as they went down the hall to the kitchen where Harry pulled open a cupboard and tossed the Doctor a granola bar before pulling on open for himself and eating it quickly.

"Don't have gas, or electricity" He explained as the Doctor eyed the stove and then the microwave.

"So you just eat this?" The Doctor sounded disgusted as he took his first bite of the bar, which had what looked to be raisins and peanuts in it.

"Yeah." Harry never really thought about food, being happy to get anything and not realizing that he probably had enough money saved now where he could buy himself hot meals from somewhere. The same went for clothes, he had enough to get better ones, but was so conditioned by the Dursley's not to think about things like that, he was fine with what he had.

"You can buy something when we get to the café, if this is not enough for you"

The Doctor was concerned but said nothing more on the subject, choking down his bar and accepting a water bottle from Harry when it was handed to him.

"Come on" Harry moved back to the room, his shadows following, and grabbed a couple bills from under the mattress which acted as his bank. He then slipped out of the house through the broken window and, with the doctor following, walked towards the café.

The angel glided alongside them for a while before it disappeared. The Doctor looked around nervously.

"Don't worry its just following from the rooftops so it won't be seen by anyone else."

"I wasn't worried" The Doctor denied.

"Sure" Harry smiled at him knowingly and the Doctor breath caught at how beautiful the teen was.

"You are so screwed" Harry said as he saw the look in the Doctor's eyes as he stared at Harry.

"Shut up"

"I promise we'll go slow, don't worry."

The Doctor just mumbled something, flushing a little.

The Doctor did as promised and stayed unnoticeable, well as unnoticeable as possible for him, while Harry worked.

Harry suspected that by now the owner knew that Harry wasn't a regular boy, as his hours allowed no time for him to be in school, but she apparently didn't care. He ignored the other workers for the most part, acting just friendly enough not to draw suspicion but not friendly enough that they might get involved in his life.

The Doctor watched Harry as he went about his life for three days before the itch to run set in again and he could barely stand to stay still anymore.

Harry growled as the Doctor fidgeted again. They were the only people in the café right before closing.

The Doctor had been a good boy for two days, keeping quiet while he was working: Keeping him company at home, Sometimes asking annoying questions but quickly realizing that Harry wasn't going to give anything away that he didn't want to. Harry was particularly pleased with himself for getting the Doctor to agree to sleep under his covers at night but that was about as far as their sexual progress went, though it had only been two days so Harry was still very much hopeful.

Harry threw the rag he was wiping the counter with at the man as he jerked in his seat for the hundredth time, looking for all the world like he was having some episode.

"Stop it, goddammit! Can't you just be still?!"

"I've never been still so long in my life!"

"It's not even been an entire three days." Harry deadpanned "I've been here six months, imagine how I feel."

"I thought that the angel only showed up six months ago, I didn't realize that you showed up here at the same time, or did you two show up here together?"

Harry sighed, figuring that it was time to share some things with the Doctor, the man being the most interesting thing to happen since he got stuck in this parallel dimension, and perhaps he would throw some adventure into his very dull life.

Harry knew now for sure that this was a parallel dimension. As soon as he had first gotten paid he found an internet café and looked up some of his friends, finding that the Hermione of this dimension was enrolled in some fancy smart kid school, and there was even another him out there who lived with the Dursley's and went to Stonewall. He didn't like facebook but at least it allowed him to find out scarily private information about, what were here, complete strangers. Oddly enough, Dumbledore had a twitter account which he used to write about his candy franchise and the exploits of his lover Grindelwald who was some government bigwig.

"Yeah, I ended up in this empty factory, six moths ago, and the angle was there and we've been together ever since." Harry wasn't really good at sharing.

"So you admit you aren't from Earth. You do know that that makes you an alien right?"

"I never said I wasn't from Earth."

"But you aren't human"

"I am too, or I was, in the past, human. Now… now I'm not really sure what I am."

This worried the Doctor.

"What happened? You can tell me, I'm the Doctor."

Harry laughed "I know who you are; you don't have to keep saying 'I'm the Doctor' after everything."

The Doctor pouted "I was being reassuring."

"Of course you were" Harry cooed, bring his hands up and wiggling his fingers at him.

The Doctor pouted even more "You don't have to be so sarcastic."

"I wasn't being sarcastic, I was being degrading."

"Anyway, you can tell me. And I don't think that you are one of the bad guys, for what it's worth. I think that I might even be able to help you, if you let me."

The Doctor did have a point, and Harry really had nothing to loose from telling the Doctor the truth.

"Ok, um… I am from Earth, just a different Earth. In another dimension, I think. And there was this Veil, on the other Earth I mean, which through no fault of my own I might have gone through and ended up in a warehouse on this Earth."

"Wow, spectacular! I've not heard that one before, how interesting. So this Veil, where was it, what did it look like? Are there anymore people out there who've come through it? Oh, maybe we need to plug it up, can't have gateways in dimensions like that… dangerous!"

Harry chuckled; the Doctor was really cute when he got all worked up about something. Before he could stop himself he reached across the table they were sitting at, their usual table, and took up the Doctors hand, interlacing their fingers so that they're palms were touching.

The Doctor froze and stared at where they were holding hands before snapping his head up to meet Harry's gorgeous green eyes. Harry flushed, a light layer of pink covering his nose and cheeks cutely, but steadfastly refused to move his hand from its gasp of the Doctor's.

The Doctor smiled and continued "I should have a look at this warehouse! Wait, before you mentioned that you used to be human, did the Veil, the gateway, did it do something to you?"

The Doctor sounded extremely worried and Harry paused before answering, unsure of how much he could tell the Doctor before the man realized what a freak he was and left him alone again. He really liked the Doctor but figured it was better the man learned the truth and left him now before he became even more attached, because, looking into the man's eyes he realized that he could indeed become irrevocably attached.

"I don't think I am human anymore because of something that happened on real Earth, I mean my Earth."

"Go on." The Doctor tightened his grip on Harry's hand, not letting him pull away when he tried.

"I can't die." Harry looked right into the Doctor's eyes, appearing calm but the Doctor could see the fear that lurked beneath the surface, fear of rejection.

The Doctor took a deep breath before answering, remembering the harm that he caused Jack when he rejected the immortal. But that was different, Jack felt wrong, the Doctor couldn't feel anything from Harry. It was like Harry wasn't even there to his psychic senses, which was a bit disarming but it didn't feel wrong necessarily.

"Oh." The Doctor wanted to hit himself, that was not the answer he meant to give, but it was all he could think to say.

Harry jerked his hand from the Doctor's grip, standing suddenly and turning to face away from the doctor so he couldn't see his devastated face.

"That wasn't a bad 'oh', I was just, I mean, what does someone say to something like that?"

Swallowing the tears that had begun to well up Harry nodded "No, I get it. You now know what I am, and now you can leave, please leave."

The Doctor shook himself out of his stupor at the pain in Harry's voice and he made a conscious decision. Screw the consequences, he really liked this teen, who was probably actually a man, and he would have him. He stood and moved around the table quickly and before Harry had time to pull away further he enveloped him in a tight hug.

Harry did start crying at this, tears soaking into the Doctors brown suit. It was the first time he let himself go, and so he sobbed for all that had happened to him: The betrayal, being thrown into the Veil, finding out about his inability to stay dead, the angel, this stupid new Earth, all of it.

The Doctor was there for him through it all and he found himself 20 minutes later curled resting sideways in the man's lap, head against his chest. He lowered his feat towards the floor, letting them hang down but keeping his head lying so that he could hear the man's heart.

"Sorry." Harry sniffled a little.

The Doctor brought a hand up, leaving the other against Harry's back where it was rubbing tiny circles, to wipe the last of the tears from his cheeks "Oh Harry, I have the feeling that no one has ever been there for you, but know this, no matter what happens now I am here for you. You can tell me anything, I am not going to leave you ever, and you are stuck with me now."

Harry pulled his head back to look into the Doctor's eyes, seeing the honesty, before pulling the man into a light kiss.

"Ok."

And they were together forever after, the doctor and his immortal Harry. And Harry's creepy pet angel.


End file.
